


to that king I will bow (at least for now)

by verbose_vespertine



Series: electric feel [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Atmena "Mena" Jenkari'uul (original character), Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Force Voyeurism, Force bonds'll do that to you, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Original Character(s), Power Dynamics, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sith Pureblood, Smut, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, accidental misuse of the Force, just resolved in the wrong direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbose_vespertine/pseuds/verbose_vespertine
Summary: Mena may have been a little wicked in her lessons with Jaesa. When her thoughts on the matter curve in an unwanted direction, she turns to Malavai Quinn for a much-needed distraction.Third part of "trying to survive inside your arms" and "wicked game"
Relationships: Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior, Malavai Quinn/Sith Warrior
Series: electric feel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719985
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	to that king I will bow (at least for now)

Mena sits at the desk in her quarters on the _Bashara_ , her knees tucked up into the chair and a datapad before her, composing a letter.

> C
> 
> You’ll be proud of me—I’m teaching my new apprentice to cast lightning. Trying to, anyway. She’s eager but untempered. Like I was, I’m sure. Next time I see you, I’ll have her fry your apprentice to see how much she’s learned.
> 
> You wouldn’t believe the rush of casting _through_ her to show her what it should feel like. Or maybe you would, I don’t know.
> 
> Miss you,
> 
> M

Staring at the datapad and re-reading her words, Mena sips from a mug of floral tea nearly the same red hue as her skin. She has always told Cassija everything, but a quiet, nagging feeling tells her not to share this, tells her she is not ready to talk about it if Sija asks her any questions. Mena wrinkles her nose and deletes the letter. Tossing the datapad down onto the desk with a clatter, she wraps an arm around herself, turning to face the room and finishing her tea. 

Closing her eyes, Mena is back in the cargo hold, with Jaesa under her hands. Breathing in slowly, she can smell a hint of a light perfume over the faint tang of sweat; she smiles remembering the feel of the girl trembling against her fingertips. Recalling Jaesa’s soft gasp when she released a burst of lightning through her, Mena feels her nipples harden and furrows her brow.

 _And there it is_ , she thinks, irritated at her body for reacting to the memory in that way but missing the sensation of Jaesa in her arms just the same. But she didn’t belong there, wouldn’t want to be there—so it would be better to chase the thought of her from there. Without looking, she reaches behind her to the desk to set down the mug and presses a button on her holocomm unit.

“Yes, my lord?” from the bridge, Malavai Quinn bows respectfully, despite speaking to the back of Mena’s head.

“Captain Quinn, would you like to be _incredibly_ useful tonight?” Keeping still from the shoulders up, all that can be seen on the holo, Mena kneads her breast through the thin fabric of her nightgown.

“Of course, my lord,” Quinn straightens. A smile plays at the corner of his mouth. “Shall I join you in your quarters?”

“Good man, Captain.” Mena closes the channel. _A release will clear my head_.

Lifting her hips, Mena rucks up her nightgown until she can pull it up and over her head, tossing it aside. Sitting with one knee drawn up and the other leg splayed in front of her, she lazily teases one nipple while running the fingers of her other hand lightly over the ridges along the bottom of her ribcage, sighing at the heat building in her belly.

When Quinn knocks lightly on the door, he doesn’t wait for an answer before stepping inside, hurriedly shutting the door behind him. It takes him a moment to adjust to the low light in the room and take in the sight of Mena reclining in the desk chair like it was a throne.

Mena lifts her chin. “On the bed please, Captain. You may want to remove your jacket first.”

Crossing the room to stand in front of her, Quinn unbuttons his jacket and shrugs out of it before leaning past Mena to lay it over the edge of the desk. He grips the front of his shirt, holding it out slightly with a small grin. “This too, my lord?”

“Probably not a bad idea.” Mena places her hands over Quinn’s with a smile, squeezing his fingers gently before leaning back into her chair to watch him pull off his shirt and lay it over his jacket.

Quinn lies out on the bed, propped up on his elbows to watch Mena. “Planning to make a mess of me, my lord?”

“Would you _like_ me to?” Mena flashes sharp teeth as she stands, hooking her fingers in the waistband of her underwear to slide them off her legs. Walking to the bed, she stands nude over Quinn, looking down at him predatorily. 

Crawling up the length of his body, Mena kneels over Quinn’s shoulders. By the hitch in his breathing, Mena knows he can smell her arousal. Slipping a hand into his hair, she shifts her hips forward to hover over his mouth. Quinn’s hands come up to grasp her hips, ready to pull her down to his mouth, but he waits for her. Slowly, slowly, Mena lowers herself to him, enjoying the feel of Quinn’s fingers digging in against her hip bones to offer support, his tongue darting out to lap at the folds once she is close enough.

Making a soft noise of satisfaction in the back of her throat, Mena rocks her hips against Quinn’s mouth, spreading her hands across his chest behind her to brace herself. When his tongue curls around her clit, she wonders briefly what Jaesa’s tongue, sharp sometimes with her wit, would feel like on her. Shaking the thought away and bucking into his mouth, Quinn’s teeth close around the sensitive bundle of nerves and Mena whines with the pleasure of it.

“Hands, please, Captain,” Mena whispers hoarsely, shifting her weight onto her knees to improve her angle.

Obediently, keeping a tight grip on her waist with one hand, Quinn shifts his other hand between them to slip two fingers inside Mena’s slick cunt, crooking them upward. With the added pressure, Mena no longer has to rock her hips against his mouth, instead leaning forward to grip the headboard above them.

With a quiet hiss of pleasure, Mena takes one of her nipples between her fingers, pinching, twisting, until a brilliant spike of pain flashes from her breast to her core, mingling with waves of sensation from Quinn’s teeth scraping against her clit and his fingers thrusting inside her.

“Yes, right there, Quinn, make me come,” Mena leans further forward and clutches at the headboard until her knuckles go pale, her thighs trembling, feeling a wave of pleasure mounting. In her head though, Mena’s plea is not the same, and the difference throws her enough to almost break her orgasm— _fuck, yes, Jaesa, please_ —

With a growl, Mena bears down, feeling herself clench around Quinn’s fingers, pressing herself hard against his rolling tongue, not caring that he probably hasn’t taken a deep breath. “Quinn, make me come, _right now_ , fuck, make me come and I’ll blow you,” and it happens too quickly for Mena to question it, braced against the wall and biting down on her own forearm, crying out as release washes over her.

Waiting for her to stop clenching around him, Quinn slowly withdraws his fingers and Mena slides down his body to straddle his waist. Leaning in to kiss him deeply, she hums approval at the taste of herself on his mouth, evidence of his work. Reaching back, Mena rests her hand lightly on Quinn’s erect cock through his trousers, causing him to gasp against her lips.

“Would you like it if I did something about _this_ , Quinn?” 

“I would be most appreciative, my lord,” Quinn sighs into her throat as Mena works her fingers along the length of his cock.

Sliding to the foot of the bed, Mena makes quick work of unfastening the closures of Quinn’s trousers and pulling them down enough for her needs. When she shifts his underclothes aside, his cock springs to attention. Ghosting her fingers along the shaft, Mena thinks to herself that at least with a dick in her mouth, she won’t be bothered by thoughts of her apprentice.

On her knees between Quinn’s legs, she lowers her head to draw her pointed tongue around the head, down the length of the shaft before taking the whole of him into her mouth. Quinn grabs Mena’s hair roughly to direct the movement of her head; Mena freezes with his cock buried in her mouth, pulls her lips back slightly before moving her head slowly up, letting him see the light graze of her sharp teeth along his shaft. It is the gentlest reminder that Mena does not tolerate unasked-for hair pulling, and with a shuddering breath, Quinn’s grip on her hair relaxes. 

Mena lets one hand drift down her body, between her thighs, to tease her clit, while Quinn leads her through his preferred motions of sucking him off. For an instant, without her permission, her mind drifts to an image of Jaesa on her knees with her fingers deep in her cunt and Mena moans around the fullness in her mouth, but the reality of Quinn’s cock thrusting into her mouth pulls her back. She can feel his legs tense as he gets close, and his grip in her hair tightens. Quinn bucks his hips hard against Mena, tugging painfully at her hair when his orgasm takes him; Mena gags slightly on his seed as it hits her throat but does not choke, swallows with tears in her eyes. 

His cock gone limp, Quinn recovers some of his senses and releases his grip on her hair.

“Thank you, Captain Quinn. That will be all.” Mena lifts herself over him and lies on her back, panting slightly up at the ceiling.

“Glad I could be of service, my lord,” Smiling and adjusting his pants, Quinn moves to the desk to retrieve his shirt and jacket. Mena could easily offer him the use of her private ‘fresher, but he knows that would be too familiar for her liking.

Mena watches him dress, and when he is gone, turns onto her side, feeling equally spent and more electrified than before.

**Author's Note:**

> (Standard disclaimer that Quinn and Jaesa belong to EA/Bioware/the StarWars folks, but Mena is all mine--and so is Sija, Mena's penpal from the beginning; one day I'll post something real about her.)
> 
> Many thanks to MissSpookyEyes and SunsetOfDoom, without whom this wouldn't exist (Spooks because she literally asked for it and Sunset because she encourages me even when she probably shouldn't) and who both provided much needed suggestions and hilarious commentary.
> 
> Title comes from the song "A Little Wicked" by Valerie Broussard.


End file.
